Slayers: Dark Heaven
by WolfwoodX4
Summary: A lone Chimera, A trickster Priest, A optimistic Shrine Madien. How can these three save the human race?


This is the beginning to a story I wrote a year back. If I get some good reviews I'll what I can do about updating ^_^  
  
"The Slayers" are not mine, and will probably never be. But they are here today for your entertainment! - WolfWoodX4  
  
Slayers: Dark Heaven  
  
* Sylphiel Nels Lahda looked around slowly, a timid smile forming across her face. After years of rebuilding, the city of New Sairagg was complete. Walking down the street she marveled at the new buildings that had taken the place of those destroyed by Copy Rezo only five years back. The new shrine where she worked was now bigger, and attracted more loyal follower every month. Her city was now rebuilt and she had a home to call her own again. She had a good job and a small house in the corner of town so this should feel like home. Sylphiel looked towards the sky and wondered the same thought she wondered every day for the past three years since she had last seen them.  
  
"I wonder how Miss Lina, dear Gourry and the others are doing?"  
  
*Insert Slayers: Dark Heaven Opening  
  
* Wandering down the road another figure was wondering the same thing.  
  
"It sure has been along time since I've seen any of the other" the lone Chimera wondered out loud. "I could say I don't care but it has been a long time and one of them might have had luck finding me a cure by now. Perhaps I should try to find some of them"  
  
Zelgadiss Graywords had been wondering through the wilderness for around two weeks, continuing to search for a cure from the curse Rezo had put on him. He remembered a year ago when he had bid Lina, Gourry and Amelia good- bye at the palace in Saillune. Needless to say none of them had been happy, least of all Amelia, but they all understood that this is what he had to do. He had to find himself a cure if he wanted to have any sort of a normal life. Zel veered right on the path and soon found himself perched on top of a rock surveying the land around him.  
  
"Now lets see. Judging by the distance of the mountains around here . . . " he said quietly as he took out his map and compass. Making a couple calculations he looked back up. "Looks like the closest city around would be Sairagg about a day east of here. It's been awhile since any of us have talked to Sylphiel so I might as well start there". Hoping down from the rock he started eastwards, towards the new city.  
  
* Walking into the newly built town Zelgadiss was impressed by the way the people had been able to reconstruct the city and make it seem almost like the old city had never been destroyed. If it were not for the giant stump of where the great tree Flagoon had once stood he would not have though it a different city. Ignoring the stares of the people around him he continued walking down the street until he reached the building he was looking for. The temple of the Flare Dragon Cepheid. Smiling he approached the door and as he was about to go in a priest of the temple came up to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can not allow you to defile this sacred place with that weapon. I must ask you to either hand it over or leave." The priest said.  
  
Zelgadiss turned to the priest with a smile on his face, which unsettled the priest even further. "Don't worry I don't plan on hurting anybody or causing and disturbances, I'm just looking for a friend of mine that I believe is a Shrine Maiden here."  
  
"Yes, but your weapon . . .."  
  
Sighing to himself Zel unloosed his sword and tossed it to the priest. "There, that should be all you need. But if you lose it I'd be afraid of what might happen to your temple here."  
  
"Yes, yes sir," the priest stammered and fled back to his post at the door.  
  
Zelgadiss turned back to the door of the temple and entered to look for his friend.  
  
* "Mister Zelgadiss"  
  
Hearing the delighted cry from behind him Zel turned around, only to be tackled but the over-zealous Sylphiel. Looking down he saw the exact same Shrine Maiden he hadn't seen in about three years with her arms around him.  
  
"It's so good to see you again Mister Zelgadiss!" exclaimed Sylphiel. "It's been so long since I've seen any of you I was beginning to worry."  
  
"Can't . . . . . Breathe . . . . .."  
  
"Oh dear!" she exclaimed as she quickly unclenched her arms from around him. Blushing fiercely, she look down at her feet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward, it's just been so long . . ."  
  
"Don't worry Sylphiel, I'm just as glad to see you." Zel said while catching his breath. He didn't remember the diminutive woman in front of him to be so strong. "It has been a long time, hasn't it. I was in the area and I decided to look in and see how the city was doing."  
  
"And to see if there was any news on your cure I bet."  
  
Zel felt himself blushing slightly at that comment. "Well yeah, of course."  
  
"Well then you came at just the right time. I got a letter earlier today from Miss Amelia. She said that if I saw you to tell you that there is a rumor of a fountain in Nelzar capable of turning people back into what is truly in their hearts."  
  
"Nelzar huh? That's a good three week journey from here if I start today."  
  
Sylphiel looked back up at him after that. "You can't leave yet! You just got here and I haven't seen any of you in years!"  
  
Smiling Zel looked her straight in the eyes. "You don't have to worry. I'm not going to leave just yet. I have to stay in town to get some supplies and get my sword fixed."  
  
"Great! Then you can stay at my place. That is if you don't mind that is. It's kind of small but I have an extra bedroom available."  
  
Zel nodded  
  
"Ok, I still have some more work to do so why don't I meet you back here around two?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me" Zel commented. That would give him some time to drop of his sword at the sword shop and do some scouting for supplies.  
  
"Then I'll see you here then" Sylphiel give him one of her shy smiles and then turned to get back to her duties.  
  
* Wandering through the town Zel managed to locate the main marketplace of the city with no problem. Looking among the various wares he managed to compile a fairly good list of what he would need on his travel to Nelzar. He also managed to fins the sword smithy and give him his sword to repair. He had managed to break a few weeks back fighting a group of lesser demons near Zephillia. Handing the shopkeeper a couple of gold for the repairs he headed out just to find a familiar and none to welcome face standing right in front of him.  
  
The figure in front of him just smiled and began to speak. "Why hello there, Mister Zelgadiss. It's been a quite a while since we last met. And I see you've managed to keep the nice rock hard figure of yours too."  
  
"Xellos"  
  
The mysterious priest smiled and nodded happily. Of course then again, he was always smiling.  
  
Zel growled slowly and motioned for Xellos to get out of his way. "I don't have time to put up with the likes of you."  
  
"Oh, Boo Hoo" Xellos commented none to sincerely. "And after I came all of this way to say hi."  
  
"You said it, now leave"  
  
"Well, fine then. But I will let you know I will be waiting for you when you get too Nelzar"  
  
Zel looked back in shock. "How did you know about that already? Dammit Mazaku, tell me or I'm going to be forced to hurt you"  
  
Xellos just continued to smile. "Why Zelgadiss, after all of this time you should know the answer to that." His smile got even wider and he started to fade out into another plane. "That of course, is a secret!" Was all he said before disappearing completely.  
  
Zel just stared at the spot that the monster had faded from cursing his bad luck. I finally get a decent lead on a cure for the dammed curse and that dammed fruitcake has to get involved. Looking back up he finally noticed the position of the sun. He decided that it was a little after two so he hurried down the street towards the temple to meet back up with Sylphiel.  
  
* "This is great as always Sylphiel. You sure there is nothing I can do to help?"  
  
Sylphiel smiled slightly to herself at the complement of her cooking and turned back to the kitchen. "I told you" she said quietly "You're my guest here so you don't have to do anything. Besides the rest of it is almost done." Walking back into the kitchen she turned he thoughts back to the work at hand. After she had meet up with Zelgadiss at the temple they had come back to her place where the had filled each other in on the events of the past couple years. It still surprised her that Zel had split up from the rest of the Slayers but she could understand his quest to find his cure. It was hard to have nothing, she knew all about that. After departing from Lina, Gourry, and the others three years ago she had come back her to Sairagg but nothing was the same. None of her friends or family had survived the destruction of Sairagg from Copy Rezo and most were afraid to come back after the incident with Hell master Phibrizo. So she had stayed distant from everybody and helped rebuild the town of her birth. But it wasn't right. This wasn't her town anymore and she didn't feel comfortable staying. Sure she had her work at the temple, but they had plenty of priests now and wouldn't miss her if she left. She decided to ask the question she had been wondering all day. Taking the main course of the meal out into the small dining room she sat down from Zel and started to eat. After a couple minutes she looked back up.  
  
"Um, Mister Zelgadiss, can I ask you a question?" She asked timidly  
  
Zel looked up from the meal and looked questioningly at his hostess. "Well, sure, you can ask whatever you want."  
  
"Can I journey with you too Nelzar?"  
  
Raising an imaginary eyebrow Zel looked at her and leaned back in his chair. "Why?"  
  
Looking down at her plate with hands in her lap she started to explain. "I just can't stay here anymore. Now that the city is rebuilt there is not even a real need for me to be here either.. Everyone I know is gone, all my friends and family. The only people in the world I even know anymore are you, Miss Lina, Dear Gourry and Miss Amelia. And you're the only one here so I was wondering if I could go with you. I won't get in the way and you may need my magic."  
  
Leaning back Zel considered what she said and started to ponder his options. Sure, she was a great user of white magic, but in terms of offensive magic she was a little lacking. Only being able to cast the Dragon Slave would limit her options, especially if there were innocents around. But the white magic would be useful, he himself only knew the basics. Plus having a Dragon Slave handy is something he missed about not traveling with Lina anymore. And, he thought privately, it wouldn't hurt to have as good a cook as Sylphiel was on the road with him.  
  
"Sure Sylphiel, I would be happy to have you along, as long as you remember that I'm looking for a cure, and I don't want to be stopped at every town, for every little thing like it used to be with Lina and the others."  
  
Sylphiel looked a lot happier now. "Of course. Thank you Mister Zelgadiss."  
  
Zel nodded and the two of them went back to regular dinner conversation, neither of the noticing the ever-present Xellos right outside of the window. Smiling to himself, he started to walk away. "That makes two, but now to assemble the rest of the players."  
  
* Will Lina, Gourry and the others ever make an appearance? I'll leave it to the fans to give me some reviews and tell me what they think! 


End file.
